Senior Year GG VS BB
by Memee-bear
Summary: It's Senior Year for Gallagher Academy but it's also senior year for Blackthorne students. Read as Cammie's, Bex's, Liz's and Macey's senior year flies by, along with the senior class of Blackthorne Institute. Canon couples.
1. The Begining!

"Cammie!" shouted Bex, blindfolded in a helicopter with the whole senior class at Gallagher Academy. "What?" shouted back Cammie from beside her. "Where are we going?" asked Bex. Cammie groaned in annoyance "I don't know, Bex, I know as much as you" From somewhere across from Cammie, Macey commented "So nothing then" The rest of the senior class groaned. "I hope we get there soon, I'm hungry" moaned Bex.

"What if there's no food there?" asked Tina in her annoying squeaky voice. "Then I'll eat you" Bex growled fiercely. A hungry Bex is never good. They rode in silence until Solomon called out to them from the front of the Helicopter "Were landing, Girls" Bex moaned in happiness "Finally" They all stepped out of the Helicopter once in landed, still blindfolded. "I smell salt air" said Cammie, feeling a strange feeling in her stomach. "Very good Miss Morgan" praised her Godfather.

"The Beach" said Liz,

"Sun" said Tina,

"Sea" said Mick.

"Food" moaned Bex. Giggles followed Bex's comment.

"Sand" said Anna,

"Surfing" said Bex and Cammie in unison, both grinning.

"Boys" said Macey,

"A beach in California" said Liz.

"Uh…good girls" said Solomon.

"Mr Solomon?" asked Cammie, recognizing the feeling in her stomach. "Yes Miss Morgan"

"I presume we landed in an isolated area, away from people?" she finished. "Why yes, Cameron, we did" he replied.

"Then why are there people watching us?" she said, turning her head towards the gazes. "10 credits to Miss Morgan. You may take off your blindfolds" Solomon told them. In less than 5 seconds all of the blindfolds were on the ground and the seniors from Gallagher Academy were looking at the seniors from Blackthorne Institute. "Excellent, Girls, just excellent" greeted a grinning Dr. Steve. Cammie's eyes meet the bright green eyes of Zachary Goode; she quickly looked away to Mr Solomon, and raised an eyebrow at him. All he did was pass $200 to her, "Go buy swimsuits and meet us at Angle's Cove" said Solomon. Instantly the girls huddled in a circle, "Okay, we split up. Bex, Liz, Macey and I. Tina, Anna, Eva and Mick. $100 per group. Last person to the Cove has to be personally slaves to the winning group for a week. Break!" ordered Cammie and the two groups of girls ran off into town, Bex tripping up Tina as they went. In the distance they heard Mr Solomon groan "This is what I have to live with" to the Blackthorne boys and Dr. Steve


	2. Quick Shopping and Jumping of Cliffs

"Macey, use your nose to sniff us out gorgeous bikinis" said Bex as they ran into the middle of a bunch of boutiques, having left behind the other group five minutes ago. "Gotcha" saluted Macey and leading them into a bikini shop. She began scanning the rows and pulled out a neon pink, bedazzled bikini and chucked it at Liz. Liz hurriedly caught it and ran to the counter to wait for the others. Macey then found Bex a red string bikini and also passed her a pair of white board shorts for Liz. Bex then went to the counter to look at the rack of sunglasses. "Now for Cam" murmured Macey to herself. Finally she passed Cammie a zebra striped string bikini and a white sarong, and grabbing herself an army print bikini and black board shorts and dragged Cammie to the counter and grabbing herself a pair of sunglasses. "These please" said Liz, handing over the $100 and the four of them ran out of the boutique and into the nearest public toilets to change. "No way!" shouted Cammie "Im not wearing this" The others groaned.

"Oh give up Cammie" said Macey, already in her swimsuit, slipping on her sun glasses. "Or else I'll force you too" threatened Bex causing Cammie to hurriedly get changed. They stepped out of the toilets and walked to a small cliff over looking the beach. "Look, theres Solomon and the boys" said Liz, pointing them out a kilometer down the beach. "And theres the other group" replied Cammie looking towards the second group, already on the beach, two and a half kilometers away from the finish line. "Were gonna have to jump" murmured Cammie.

"Yes!" shouted Bex, taking a hold of Cammie's hand. Macey and Liz grabbing each others hands, "Lets go" said Macey, following Bex and Cammie as they jumped off the small cliff and landing of their feet on soft sand. "Run!" screamed Tina one and a half kilometers away from Solomon. "Oh shit! Run for your lives" called out Bex to Cammie, Macey and Liz, dashing over to Solomon. They made it to him in seven minutes. "I'm never jumping off a cliff with you again!" screamed a red faced Liz at her friends. "Don't worry Bex, I'll jump off with you" giggled Cammie. "It's not funny! We could've died or gotten seriously injured!" Liz screamed again.

"But we didn't" said a bored Bex as the other group arrived.

"Oh My God! You guys are insane" said Anna.

"Oh I know, insanely hot" replied Macey with a smirk "I mean, look at this sarong" she carried on, lifting up Cammie's sarong a bit , showing Cammie's long, toned, tan legs to everyone. "Macey" hissed Cammie, and Macey shrugged, dropping the material. Mr Solomon cleared his throat. "Congratulations group one, arrived here 10 minutes to spare. 30 credits each for being cunning. Now lets start explaining so we can begin the tournament" said Solomon, while Macey stuck a white, Gallagher Academy base ball hat backwards on Cammie's head.


	3. Meet and Greet plus 'games'

"Okay Girls, as this is your senior year and once you graduate you will go onto the CIA or MI6 so throughout the year we will test and polish up your skills. In different environments, against different people with different skill levels and with different styles and weapons. And also half way through the year Blackthorne will be moving into Gallagher for graduation. Today we are at Angel Cove in California and to begin with we will be starting off with some…games" Mr Solomon said, her nose crinkling in distaste to the word games. "And then we will go onto the heavy stuff which you guys have been doing for your whole time at the Academy. I don't know if Blackthorne still do these things or now do 'games' to prepare themselves for the spy world" he finished, leaving the girls fighting smirks and giggles, the boys looking outraged and Dr. Steve still grinning. "Excellent speech Mr Solomon, now shall we discuss our tournament?" he asked, looking like he would be jumping up on the balls of his feet any second. "Yes Dr. Steve. We shall. Okay, obviously Blackthorne Vs Gallagher and at the end of the year, the winning school shall win an extra clearance level. But for the games we will be in pairs, boy girl. And we will pair you up and give you guys 10 minutes to all catch up or meet each other, then we shall begin the…games" said Solomon. He stepped back towards a van parked behind them and lent against it. "Okay!" chirped Dr. Steve "Rebecca and Grant, Macey and Ryan, Tina and Jack, Elizabeth and Jonas, Chase and Anna, William and Eva, Mick and Kyle and finally Zachary and Cameron" he said, grinning and going to stand by Solomon. "Now! Meet and Greet!" he called and the students hustled and bustled among each other apart from Bex, Liz, Cammie and Macey. "He called me by my full name! I'm going after him" growled Bex, starting to stomp over to Dr. Steve but quickly got held back by Cammie and Macey. "Calm down, you can kill him later" Cammie told her. "Okay, kill him later…kill him later" chanted Bex as Zach, Jonas, Grant and a light brown haired guy approached them. "Not kill who?" asked Grant.

"You and that…that Dr. Steve!" hissed Bex, stomping towards him but getting pulled back by Cammie, Macey having gotten bored and had let go. "Kill them later!" repeated Cammie.

"Yeah, kill them later…kill them later" chanted Bex again.

"You're a life saver, Cammie!" shouted Grant, pulling her into a hug…which Cammie pulled herself from and back to Bex's side. "Yeah, yeah" she replied, looking back to Macey and Liz who were busy talking to Jonas and the guy she presumed to be Ryan, Macey's partner for the games. "Hey Gallagher Girl, missed me?" smirked Zach which made Cammie melt on the inside. On the outside she raised an eyebrow on an expressionless face "Nope, Blackthorne Boy, I didn't" she replied.

"I don't believe you" he said, still as cocky as the day they met. "Well too bad" she said. Macey suddenly yelled out towards their teacher "Mr Solomon! Do we have a c.d player?" Macey yelled. "Yes Miss McHenry, we do" he replied, plugging a large sound system into an electrical point in the car. Macey walked over to Cammie and held out her hand which Cammie put her iPod touch into, then Macey continued on her way to the system and connected it up, and cranking up The Maine, Pour Some Sugar on Me. "Woo! Let's party!" called out Bex as Mr Solomon told them their game. In the sea, with the girls on the guys shoulders as the girls try to push each other into the water. Using strength and strategies. Cammie and Zach were against Grant and Bex, they still had a couple more turns to go till their turn and at the moment the boys were watching Bex and Cammie have a verbal battle. And this is how it went:

"I will kick your Nebraskan butt all the way back to the Morgan Ranch!" said Bex, to which Cammie replied with.

"Well I'll boot your English ass back to the Baxter Mansion!"

"Nice" complemented Bex, to which Cammie smiled,

"I know .Let the best Girl win" said Cammie, holding out her hand. Bex grinned "Oh it's on" she replied, taking Cammie's hand and shaking it. "What about us?" complained Grant, stomping his foot. The girls turned to him, "Your just instruments that we use to help us win" Bex told him.

"Like how we now use punching bags instead of punching each other because we have a little more spice in our punches" Added on Cammie. "So you don't fight each other?" asked Zach, coking an eyebrow. Bex and Cammie looked at each other and then back at the boys "All the time" they said in unison and walked towards to sea, still holding hands. "Okay Miss Morgan and Mr Goode versus Miss Baxter and Mr Newman" called out Mr Solomon and the four of them waded into the water. Zach bent down and Cammie climbed on his shoulders, threading her fingers in his hair to make sure she wouldn't fall off, when she took her fingers out of his hair she heard him give a little moan that only she could hear. This was something that confused her but thoughts of this went out the window when Solomon blew a whistle and Grant ran at them with Bex on his shoulders. Bex reached out and pushed one of Cammie's shoulders and one of Cammie's arms shot out and grabbed a hold of Bex's pressure point on her shoulder, which can make a grown man burst into tears of pain. Cammie, still pinching Bex's pressure point kicked Grant in the chest, causing him to topple over, bringing Bex down with him but not before Bex burst through her pain and punched Cammie in the chin…and then falling into the water. Cammie slipped off Zach's shoulders "We won, Gallagher Girl" said Zach, grinning, she smiled back at him "Yes we did Blackthorne Boy" she replied as he grabbed her in a hug and swung her around before putting her down. "Ha! We won!" bragged Cammie to Bex as they stepped out of the water and gave Zach a high five. "Oh shut up, Chameleon" grumbled Bex, stomping off towards the group of girls, huddled around Mr Solomon. "Only when it suits me, Duchess" shot back Cammie, walking after her. Once all his girls were with him, and the boys were with Dr. Steve, Mr Solomon spoke up "Okay, 'games' over, now for the tournament"


	4. The Tournament and Yoga poses

"The Tournament between Blackthorne and Gallagher will be happening throughout the year. Many obstacles and courses will be taken, many prizes waiting...as well as penalties etc. The ultimate prize is as you know an extra clearance level. Now these obstacles will be at any time, at any place, so be ready. This will determine who are the better spies, Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys" said Solomon.

The Girls cheered, Mick shouting out "Go Gallagher Girls!" Bex was unusually quiet but had an evil grin on her face.

"Mr Solomon?" asked Bex, 'innocently'

"Yes, Miss Baxter" replied a tense Solomon, waiting for Bex's words that, he was sure, were going to cause a riot…and not the good kind.

"Well I was wondering, since all of us know that The Blackthorne Boys prefer games to the real life. And because of these games, its clouds the Adult minds of these boys" started Bex but was interrupted by Liz.

"Im still not sure that they even have brains" Liz said, then glowing pink when she realized what she said. The girls blinked in shock and the boys shouted in protest.

"We do so have brains!" shouted a guy in the back with messy dirty blonde hair.

"Whatever" replied Macey, examining her nails in boredom.

"Anyway" continued Bex "What I am trying to say is that this wont be much of a tournament, I mean Girls are the best. So basically Blackthorne Boys are here just because someone has to lose, and Gallagher Girls never lose" smirked Bex, saying the last part with venom as she spat it at the boys.

"That is the case, Miss Baxter" said Mr Solomon who was interrupted by Dr. Steve. "Mr Solomon, I do believe that my boys will be worthy subjects in this tournament. And I will ask of you to not insult them" he said. Mr Solomon ignored him and carried on. "But as Blackthorne Institute is our sister school, we are obligated to beat them with as much grace as a proper lady, just like you have been taught by Madame Dabney" finished Solomon. Cammie stepped forward. "Mr Solomon" she says, mock-shocked "You know that we are proper ladies, we fight like ladies, we win like ladies" finished Macey, the girls breaking down in laughter, clutching each other. Even Solomon cracked a small smile at his god daughter and her sisters. "Mr Solomon" growled Grant "Can we please get on with the tournament" he said, sick of being mocked by the girls. Solomon raised an eyebrow "Of course, Mr Newman" he replied, turning towards an obstacle course, filled with trip wires etc. Complete that course, everyone in your team must get through to complete, fastest group wins then we will go on to the next one" he explained, turning towards the van to sit on the back bumper of the Gallagher van. "Now will the leaders of each team please shake hands" grinned Dr. Steve. Cammie stepped forward, after all the girls pushed her, and then Zach stepped forward, smirking. After shaking hands Dr. Steve said "Excellent" and the course started. Bex went forward and made it through easily, so did Grant. Tina quickly followed but was beat slightly by a red haired guy. Macey tripped over Ryan and made it through, Jake right after her, Then Eva, a brown haired, Jonas, Liz, Anna, a blonde guy, a black haired guy and Mick. Mick shouting back good luck to Cammie. Then Zach and Cammie shot forth and the same time, jumping over things, dancing through lasers and then Cammie pushed Zach over, as she ran away to the finish line, Zach grabbed Cammie's foot and pulled her down. As they got up, Zach first one up, Cammie flipped over Zach and made it over the finish line first and into her sister's arms. "WOOO!" screamed Bex,

"GALLAGHER WINS!" crowed Mick.

"Damn it! Zach! You never lose" shouted Grant at Zach, Zach shrugged and shouted back "She flipped over my head, Grant!" to which Solomon butted in "Gallagher girls win. 1, nil. Now for the next the next one. Each team must select one person to go into the box of lasers" he said, pointing towards a large box filled up with lasers. "You have to reach the middle and hit the buzzer before the other person in the box but you must not get hit by the lasers or your dis-qualified but that doesn't mean that the other team wins, the other team must hit the buzzer to win" he finished.

"You have an hour for lunch, to stretch and to pick the team mate to complete this challenge" grinned Dr. Steve, pulling out a food and drink cooler for the boys, Solomon doing the same for the girls. Mick and Bex each picked up a handle and carried the cooler over to the shade under a cliff/cave and opened it up, sharing out the food within. The boys were nearby and the girls could hear everything they were saying, and this is how it went:

"Oh crap! A big box filled with lasers?" moaned Grant

"Oh shut it" said a black haired guy called Jack,

"But the girls will be more flexible than us"-Grant

"That's true, girls are more flexible than most males" Jonas said, scientifically,

"But that doesn't mean that they'll win" replied William,

"We have less than 2% chance of winning"-Jonas,

"But they've already beat us!"-Ryan,

"And we can't let them beat us again"-Chase,

"We have to win this tournament"-Jack,

"And how will we do that?"-Ryan *sarcastically* "They've already beat us once, they could do it over and over again",

"Yeah!"-Grant,

"We will win"-Zach,

"But how?" moaned Grant,

"Well we are guys"-Zach *smirking*,

"And guys are scientifically proven to be better at physical exercise than girls"-Jonas,

"True"-Ryan,

"But this one is on flexibility not if we can beat them in a running race!"-Jack,

"Oy Jack, shut up"-Ryan,

"I think we should let our humble leader, Zach, do this 'Box of lasers"-William,

"Good idea!"-Grant,

"Well that will give us a better chance of winning if we use me, cause I am the best"-Zach*smirking*,

"Cocky Jerk"-Grant.

The girls tuned out of their conversation, and started eating. Not wanting the boys to over hear their plans, they 'talked' in the Gallagher sign language that only students and teachers from Gallagher Academy know. And this is how _their_ conversation went:

"Their using Zach"-Tina,

"Idiots, using the best one"-Bex,

"Who are we going to use?"-Liz,

"Someone who is the most flexible, can beat Zach and who looks good doing it"-Macey. All of the girl's heads turned to look at Cammie.

"What? You want me to go against Zach?"-Cammie,

"Oh come on Cammie!"-Bex,

"Your extremely flexible"-Mick,

"So are all of you"-Cammie,

"But we haven't been sneaking around the school for forever. Some of those passageways must be very tiny"-Anna,

"Yeah, and you're the only one who can beat Zach"-Macey,

"He is their best"-Eva,

"And your our best"-Mick,

"And you look damn fine when you do it"-Macey. They all broke out in laughter, drawing the guy's attention away from their food to them.

"Fine fine, I'll do it"-Cammie,

"Great, now eat. You have to get your strength up for Zach"-Bex *winking*,

"Ewww Bex" said Cammie, wrinkling her nose up in distaste at the thought on the outside, while in the inside thinking about his green eyes and his cocky smirk.

"Oh come one Cammie, we all know you melt into a puddle of goo when you think about him"-Macey *teasing*,

"Cammie's in looove"-Tina,

"Okay Girls! Finish eating and we'll do some yoga before Cammie goes into the box of doom"-Bex.

Interesting conversations, aye?

The girls quickly finished up their lunch and hopped up, moving into the sun and began stretching. Once their muscles were loose they spread out and began the simple yoga pose called Upward facing dog. They then went into another backbend called The Lord of the dance pose, then a king pigeon pose. "Okay girls! Now do a supported head stand" called out Solomon as he watched them, they obeyed him and then went into the next pose he called out called an upward plank pose, then a firefly pose. "Okay now some restorative poses to warm down" Solomon said. They all did a reclining super hero pose. The girls stood up. "Some meditation?" suggested Anna. They all nodded and settled in positions to do Cross-heart Kirtan Kriya meditation. When their break was finished they meet the boys and Dr. Steve back at the Box, feeling for calm and flexible. Grant moaned "Their going to beat us, they've just been doing yoga all lunch" Ryan hit him over the head. Zach just smirked at his friend's behavior. "Okay, now boys can you please tell us who is going to compete in this exercise" said Dr. Steve. Zach stepped forward, "Excellent" said Dr. Steve. Solomon turned to the girls. "Girls?" he asked. Macey cleared her throat. "We decided to pick a sister which can beat Zachary Goode, who is the most flexible out of all of us as she has been sneaking around in tiny passageways for years and looks hot while doing it. The one and only Cameron Anne Morgan!" announced Macey, pushing a blushing Cammie forward. "You just had to say my whole name, didn't you Mace?" she hissed, Macey just smirked back. Not Zach's 'I know something you don't know' smirk but a pure evil Macey McHenry smirk. Joe Solomon smiled at his God Daughter, "Im putting my money on my god daughter in this challenge" he announced which caused all the guys apart from Zach's, jaws fall open in shock.

"I guess they didn't know about Solomon being your god father, Cam" said a grinning Bex.


	5. The Box and the kiss

It was a clear box, filled with red lasers…lots of red lasers and in the middle there was a buzzer. Difficult to get into the middle but not for Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. All of their training for how to get through lasers, motion detectors, trip wires and alarms were about to pay off.

"Okay Cammie, are you ready?" asked Solomon as the girls huddled around him.

Cammie nodded "As ready as I'll ever be"

As she stepped up to the box, Zach stepping into place beside her, he said "You can back out Gallagher Girl" he said, smirking.

"Never" replied Cammie, opening her side of the box's door. Zach chuckled and walked around the other side to get in.

"Get ready Gallagher girl"

Zach POV:

It was a large box…a very large box. And there was only me, Cammie, the buzzer and a bunch of lasers. After not seeing Cammie since the exchange, I had really missed her. Jonas called it pining, but guys do not pine. Especially not Goode guys. And defiantly not Zach Goode. But god, when she stepped out of that helicopter, I almost felt my stomach doing back flips. Not very good spy behavior. And then when Baxter, McHenery, Sutton and Cammie jumped off that cliff, I was worried that she would get hurt. Me! Zachary Goode! Worried! And then I swear my heart almost stopped when McHenry lifted up Cammie sarong, showing her long tanned legs. And then when she sat on my shoulders for that stupid game. Not that I'd ever admit it, but I might be falling for one Cameron Morgan.

And now I stood across from her…in the large box, watching that confident look appear on her face and I thought, lets tease Cammie a bit, get her razzed up so she wont think properly and will lose. Very childish I know, but it's one of my only hopes of wining. And I, Zachary Goode do not lose to anyone…except maybe to my Gallagher Girl.

I watched as Solomon raised his hand in the air, and brought it back down, signaling that we could begin.

There was silence.

Not a word from the Gallagher girls or from my brotherhood. All had their eyes trained on Cammie's and my motionless forms.

Lasers began dancing across the box, and so did Cammie. I ducked and swirled and jumped and twisted around the lasers.

And then I called out to her.

"So how's Jimmy doing?" I asked smirking.

She faltered for a second but then danced over another two lasers. "He's called Josh" she replied. I flipped over a laser and landed on my feet in time to duck under another one.

"Oh I know, Gallagher Girl. Just wanted to check if you remembered. After all you could have forgotten all about him after our kiss" I said as I winked at her.

"Oh grow up, Zachary Goode" sighed Cammie and the lasers made her conveniently dance over towards me.

"Never, Cameron Morgan. Life's to short"

It was quiet for awhile, both of us focused on our task of reaching the centre when Cammie somersaulted through the air and landed on me, pushing us to the floor, out of reach from the lasers. She blushed and stared mesmerized as the light shade of pink spread across her cheeks, and then I smirked.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off me could you, Gallagher girl?" I asked with a wink. She blushed a deeper red and pushed herself off me, nearly getting hit by and laser and ducked under one, getting closer to the buzzer. Well I wasn't going to let her win.

**(Got this idea from ImaGallagherGirl. Thanks! Love ya!)**

I jumped up and twisted through the lasers after her, once I reached her I twisted her around and kissed her. And she kissed me back. Im Goode. Cheers and groans where heard from outside the box, lasers where around us but thankfully missing us, and I had my Gallagher Girl in my arms.

But then, well this is the part where I make an embarrassment of Blackthorne students. Not I, Zachary Goode don't get embarrassed, just the other students.

She pulls away and smiles slightly before twisting out of my grasp and practically running through the lasers towards the buzzer. And I'm standing there shocked for a second but then I smirk, of course, and give chase.

We jumped through lasers, and twist our bodies in positions that should be impossible, but still Cammie is ahead. Blame the extra seconds. But I reach her and hook my arm around her waist and twist us so she's behind me and I run on, ahead of her.

But Gallagher Girl always has to have the last word…or whatever.

So as I was reaching the centre, a blurred figure darts past me and all I see is dirty blonde hair. But that's not all. When she's in front of me she turns around and kicks me in the side, winding me and then running away afterwards and pressing down the buzzer. And once again, Gallagher wins.

But I don't care, because I've got her in my arms again, her arms around my neck and were kissing.

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

**Love ya all!**

**Memee! xoxoxo**


	6. Cammie and Zach and Returning home

Bex POV:

Cammie looked so happy as she walked out of the box with Zach's arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. The Boys all looked shocked at Zach and his public scene with Cammie while the rest of my sisters were hooting and catcalling at the happy couple.

Cammie's got a sparkle in her eyes and her smile has lit up her face and is glowing. Today you can truly see Cammie's beauty,

Not that she's not always beautiful, but Cammie's our wall flower.

She's not a Rose like Macey,

She's not a Lily like Liz,

She's our wall flower, our Chameleon.

She can transform, and camouflage her beauty in a second. But that doesn't mean that it isn't there.

Cammie's our sweet Beauty.

And as her best friend in the whole entire world I just have to run at her and squeeze her into a signature Baxter hug.

"I'm so happy for you Cams" I whisper into her ear. "And if he screws up, come find me and I'll torture him until he wishes he was bloody dead"

Cammie giggled and squeezed me tighter.

Im so lucky to have a bloody brilliant best friend like her.

And then Mr. Solomon cut through my happy time.

Grant POV:

Oh boy, Solomon does not look happy.

He looked like someone made out with his god daughter.

Oh wait! Some one did!

Zach!

I might have to beat up, leave him in the Institutes hospital wing for a few days.

Honestly! He was supposed to win us this competition not getting his grove on with his Gallagher girl.

Once Bex swooped Cammie out from under Zach's arm and he turned to us, all of our brothers turned to him and crossed their arms over our chests.

"And what was that. Oh Mighty Zach?" asked Ryan,

Zach just smirked at rose an eyebrow, Ooo Cocky Jerk.

"That, Ryan, was kissing. Usually done between a male and a female" he replied.

I couldn't help snorting with laughter at Ryan….which got a slap across the back of my head and a glare from Ryan.

"So you sacrificed our mission to make out?" asked William.

"It's all part of the plan" replied Zach.

"So you kissed Cammie for a reason to help us win?" questioned Chase.

"No, I kissed Cammie because I wanted to" replied a smirking Zach.

"Well then what's the plan?" asked Jonas. Honestly I couldn't get a word in with all their chatter.

"Leave them cocky and then swoop in and win when they get over confident" said Zach.

"You have to lose some to win some" sighed Jonas.

"Right! Now let's go win!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. Finally! I got to say something around their stupid conversation.

"The girls wont know what's hit them" stated an evilly grinning William.

And then something horrible happened.

A beautiful, British voice sounded from behind us. And the voice said, "You do know that we will win, no matter what _stupid_ plans you guys come up with"

We all turned very slowly and saw the British Bombshell standing behind us with her hands on her hips.

God she's hot.

But annoyed.

But still hot.

The other girls were a few steps behind them. Liz was looking at us, studying us. Almost sizing us up. Macey was staring bored at her nails, while Cammie was blushing.

Why was she blushing? I turned to look at Zach and saw that he was smirking at her. So that's why.

"Look at me when I growling you!" shouted Bex and my head snapped forward to look at her.

Oooo, now she's angry.

Im in trouble.

"Oh hell yes your in trouble!" shouted Bex.

Crap did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you kind of did" smiled Cammie.

Oh ive got to stop saying out loud the things in my mind!

"You really should" said Macey.

Im going to shut up now.

"You do that" replied Liz.

Well oh shit.

Solomon POV:

Mr Goode just kissed my god daughter.

I'll make him suffer if he ever hurts Cameron.

Third person POV:

Solomon cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Your arguing is very amusing but may we please continue?" Before continuing on.

"We have 3 more competitions and now we begin!"

The competitions lasted an hour each so at 3:30pm Solomon let them go for an hour to stroll around the town. Grant, Jonas, Ryan, Zach, Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz were sitting in the centre of town in a park, Zach's arm around Cammie as she leaned into him.

"We beat you!" Crowed Macey.

"3-2" cheered Bex.

"We'll beat you in the next competition"

An hour past and they hopped into their separate helicopters to go home, but not before Zach gave Cammie a tender farewell kiss.

.


	7. Bugs and two exchanges?

Cammie POV

Being a Pavement Artist, I hate being in the spotlight.

And on the way back to Gallagher, that's where I was.

In the Spotlight.

The girls were babbling on about Zach that soon I was red, and I might just stay that way.

Until they shut up.

Oh what am I talking about?

Their girls!

And Spies!

Their Girl Spies!

Which means they can gossip for long periods of time without getting tired!

That's what you get for going to a spy school were girls are trained to have lots of endurance.

I may have to have a 'little' chat with mum and Solomon.

A high pitch squeal echoed across the Helicopter which seems to have come from a very excited looking Tina.

"Omg! Cammie! He totally just made out with you in front of everyone!" she said, pointing out the obvious.

Macey rolled her eyes at me from where she was forced to sit beside Tina.

"I think she knows, Tina. After all she was the one with his tongue in her mouth" scoffed Bex at Tina's idiocy.

"Rebecca!" I exclaimed, using Bex's first name.

She gritted her teeth and said "Cameron", restraining herself from attacking me.

"Do we have to talk about me and Zach? Hey can't we talk about….preparing ourselves for the next test?" I asked.

Macey clapped her hands once and exclaimed loudly.

"Great idea! We have to go shopping to buy gorgeous outfits that would prepare us for anything as well as making sure that the boys are distracted by the skin we are showing"

The girls cheered and Macey continued on.

"And so Zach gets nice and distracted by Cammie's boobs and beautiful ass"

I groaned and put my head in my hands while the girls cheered louder.

Zach POV:

We were in our Helicopter listening the bugs that we planted on the girls.

"Great idea Goode" said William.

"Yeah, know we get to hear how hot you are" said Ryan, sarcastically.

I smirked at them.

"Well of course, I am Goode and a Sexy Goode to that" I replied.

They groaned.

"Cocky Jerk" muttered Grant.

I just smirked.

"Do we have to talk about me and Zach? Hey can't we talk about….preparing ourselves for the next test?" said Cammie's voice from over the bugs.

"Huh! They think they can beat us!" shouted Grant.

"And it seems like your girl doesn't want to talk about the Sexy Goode" grinned Ryan.

I shrugged. "Cam doesn't like being in the spotlight. She is the Chameleon you know" I said as cheers came over the bugs. And then Macey's voice saying "And so Zach gets nice and distracted by Cammie's boobs and beautiful ass" followed by louder cheers and a groan.

I smirked, but I was a bit worried. I don't want Cammie being forced to do something she didn't want to, even if it meant pimping Cammie out for me. No wait! I want that!

"She does have a nice ass" said Grant absently, ignorant to my glare.

"So does 'your' British Bombshell" I spat.

He glared at me in turn.

"British Bombshell?" asked Jack.

"It's what he calls Bex" replied Jonas flipping through a scientific magazine.

"The angry Brit?" asked Ryan.

"Yup and he hasn't even asked her out" I said smirking at Grant.

"Well you haven't either!" retorted Grant.

"Oh just listen to the bugs" said Jonas just as Liz's voice spoke out.

"You know just because we put some glitter on us doesn't mean that were going to win"

"Always the logical one" said Tina, sarcastically.

"Oy Slut, want my fist to bust up your already skanky face?" shouted Bex.

We all sat there shocked, well apart from me. I of course smirked.

"I thought they all…you know…were sisters" said a wide eyed Chase.

"I so wish Mum let me have my gun at the Academy" said Cammie's voice.

"Dude! Your girl has a gun!" exclaimed Jack.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't?" I replied, thinking of my gun that was kept in the Headmaster's vault.

"You do?" asked William.

I smirked.

We landed just as Cammie spoke through the bugs.

"Oh boys" she sing songed "I do hope you've enjoyed listening" before static as the bugs were crushed.

"Damn there good"

"But not Goode" I said walking out of the helicopter and walking across the dreary field to the Institute which was based a Detention Facility for Boys. The Gallagher Academy was a breath of fresh air from this horrible place but the air isn't always clear, sometimes it's smoggy.

As we walked into the entrance you might have noticed that there were actually girls there. Not just boys.

But that was because we were going through another exchange but this time with a normal school for rebellious girls that were dressed up like prostitutes. Apparently it was half of the senior class which was quite a lot. And god they were annoying.

It was kind of hard to do our spy training while having normal girls all around us.

But we have to blend into normal societies while doing our superness.

I just think that Dr. Steve was high while they made the transfer.

"Hey Zach" said a dark haired slut trying to be seductive.

She was always trying to flirt with me, but honestly I have a certain Gallagher Girl.

"Oh…Hey Lucy" I replied walking towards the dining room with Grant, Jonas and Ryan.

And to my great annoyance…she followed.

"So where did you guys go this afternoon? You're always disappearing" she asked.

"Oh we went to visit our sister school, the Gallagher Academy" Grant replied as we sat down at the large circular senior table.

"Oh that snotty rich school for girls, I can't believe that that's your sister school" she scoffed and she sat beside me.

Grant, Jonas, Ryan and I passed words with her eyes before we were broken out of our secret conversation by Lucy's screech.

"Hey Girls!" to her three clones as they walked in.

They all dressed the same except one had dyed blonde hair, one had red hair and the other had black.

"Hey Grant" said the blonde as she sat beside him batting her fake eyelashes.

I smirked at Grant and his obvious discomfort. "Hey Tasha" he replied looking away and drawing Ryan into a conversation about video games.

I sighed and tuned out Lucy and her annoying voice throughout dinner until Dr. Steve stood up and went to the podium to make a speech.

"Gentlemen and Ladies. This afternoon the senior class of Blackthorne flew over to a beach in California and took part in an event with our sister school. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. They are taking part in a tournament which would help them in their careers after they graduate. And between Headmistress Morgan and I we have decided to have another exchange still while having our current exchange. To without further ado, please welcome Mrs Morgan, Mr Solomon and the senior class of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women!" He said sweeping his arm towards the door which opened and came through Mrs Morgan and her girls followed by Solomon.

The hall was silent as they walked up to the teachers table in trench coats and fedoras.

They kind of looked like the spies in the movies just without the beards.

"Hello again Girls" Beamed Dr Steve as Mrs Morgan walked up and shook Dr Steve's hand before taking control of the podium. Bex and Cammie stood behind her for some reason.

"Good evening, I am Rachel Morgan, headmistress of the Academy. We train exceptional women into a society that favors men and have since our founder Gillian Gallagher opened up our prestigious school. We are proud woman and prize ourselves on our intellect and strength. Know my student will introduce themselves…first names only girls" said Cammie's mum before sitting down beside Dr. Steve as he pulled out her chair.

The other headmistress of the other school looked disgusted at Dr. Steve. Apparently he didn't pull out her chair.

Cammie and Bex stepped up to the mic. "Hey my names Cammie and I'm the Head Girl of the Gallagher Academy" She said smiling.

"And I'm Rebecca and I'm the Deputy Head Girl but call me Rebecca and I'll punch your face" Bex said taking Cammie's hand and moving to the side.

The other girls went and said their names and all as one moved over to our table.

Cammie walked towards me and stood by my chair. "Hey Goode"

I stood up, smirking at her. "Hey Gallagher Girl" leaning forward to press my lips to hers before going to get her a chair beside mine.

We sat down and I took her hand and I opened my mouth when…

"And who do you think you are?"

**Hey!**

**Sorry for taking ****AGES** **to post!**

**Just had no inspiration and I only thought of the normal school exchange with Blackthorne and then Gallagher when I was writing.**

**And my school's over for the year so I'll have more time to write.**

**Love ya!**

**Memee xoxo**


	8. The plan

Grant's POV

Oh boy, this was not good.

She just had to open her mouth and let all of her stupidity come out.

All Zach and Cammie were doing was being all cutesy and lovey dovey.

Totally not the time man, especially in front of the Slutty Quartet.

"And who do you think you are?" asked Lucy, Zach's slutty admirer and the leader of the little posse.

And in a synchronized move, that I could tell creeped out the normal girls, all the Gallagher Girls turned their heads towards them, and gave her the once over.

Just imagine nine girls, who could decapitate you with a nail file if they wished, stare at you imagining ten different ways that they could kill you and dump the body with no body knowing what happened.

Creepy. Shudder.

Hey! Courtney's here! She wasn't at the beach. Hmmm maybe she was sick? Like Sam.

Anyway, back to reality.

"Excuse me?" asked Cammie, raising her eyebrow.

Lucy looked a bit taken back, I would too if I was facing nine violent girls.

"I asked, who do you think you are, walking in here and kissing my man" retorted Lucy, raising her own eyebrow in a smug way.

My British Bombshell let out a laugh that made all the normal girls shudder.

That's right girls!

SHUDDER AT THE POWER OF MY BRITISH BOMBSHELL!

…why's Jonas looking at me weirdly?

Cammie's POV

Bex let out her 'Bow down to me idiot people' laugh and next to Zach, Grant was muttering under his breath.

I couldn't understand what he was muttering about but Jonas sure could. It would explain why he's shooting Grant weird looks.

"Your man?" sneered Bex to the dark haired girl. "I believe that he is Cammie's man",

"Especially after the way he had his tongue down her throat this afternoon" butted in Macey, who was busy pulling out her nail file.

The girl turned red, and shook with an anger that wouldn't match up to a Gallagher Girl's.

"Whaaaat?" she screeched.

And that was the last straw; Macey slammed down her nail file, reached other and grabbed the front of the girl's shirt.

"Now you listen" Macey hissed "Just because you're too much of a whore that you would be the first one of your friends to hit the streets and beg for money in exchange for certain things to realize when a guy isn't interested doesn't mean that the rest of us are. Now shut up, and go away. Cause were not interested"

Then Macey stood up and sauntered her way out of the room.

"We better follow" squeaked out Liz, and the rest apart from me and Bex stood up and followed Macey.

Bex turned to Zach, Grant, Jonas and Ryan. "Meet us in half an hour in our room" Bex commanded before following the others.

…..And now there was one.

So with a sight, and a kiss to Zach's cheek I stood up and followed my sisters into the entrance hall, up the stairs to the fourth floor and into our rooms, which were replicas of our dorms at Gallagher, where I was instantly attacked by Bex wrestling me into the walk in wardrobe.

I put up a good fight, until Macey joined in and they managed to get me into a chair…handcuffed to Bex. And I wasn't terribly happy bout that.

"Okay, Zach will be here in 25 minutes, so we have to make you seducible" said Macey.

"Because with Zach you can manipulate how well Blackthorne plays the game" added Bex, and she was looking through a pile of clothes at her feet, that would show off my curves.

"Because if you target the strongest player and take him out, then the others wont have a good chance of winning" stated Liz, tapping away at the computer.

Macey was putting makeup on me now, and Bex chucked a red tank top and red pajama shorts at my feet, a black pair at Macey's, Pink at Liz and choosing a blue pair for herself.

"There" Said Macey, with a dab of gloss on my lips "Simple yet gorgeous", holding up a mirror and showing me my reflection.

Natural makeup, no eyeliner, a touch of mascara and gloss. And apparently simple yet seducible.

As soon as I was uncuffed from Liz I ran to my bed where I was joined by Bex and we started planning strategies for the tournament. Liz joined us with her laptop and helped us make 3d models of the plays, when Macey let the boys in.

"No, no, no whatever you say I'm not gonna start holding my breathe in the bathtub just in case one of the rounds involve being underwater" exclaimed Liz, shaking her heads wildly. Bex and I were just about to protest when a voice interrupted us.

A male voice.

Macey's POV

Cammie and Bex were so into trying to sign Liz up for dangerous ideas that they didn't hear the guys walk in.

Typical.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed, sitting down on the edge while the boys stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Though Zach was doing his annoying smirk while staring at Cam so he probably wasn't feeling awkward. Probably just staring at her boobs.

I smirked in satisfaction. Looks like Zach wont be immune to Cammie's sexiness.

Jonas, being the only smart one of them boys, cleared his throat.

"You won't really try to drown Liz…will you?" He asked, in a small voice at the end.

Bex and Cammie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kill a sister?" asked Bex,

"Drown Liz?" asked Cammie,

"Never" they growled together.

Jonas nodded once, and then went to sit down at Liz's desk.

Liz joined him and Bex flopped down in one of the bean bags, Grant's eyes lighting up as he saw the brightly coloured bags.

He raced over and sat next to Bex grinning madly.

I rolled my eyes again, and picked out Red Splatter from O.P.I and started to re paint my nails, while spying on Cammie and Zach as he walked over to her and sat beside her before pulling her towards him, bringing her lips to his.

Oh he'll definitely be intoxicated by Cammie when the new round comes along.

Just wait.

Zach's POV:

As I wound my hand into her hair and deepened our kiss, I couldn't help but lower her so that she was lying down, with me on top of her.

She was so gorgeous, arguing battle schemes, wearing red.

The same colour as the dress she wore to the ball at Gallagher.

Cam made a little sound that drove me crazy.

Everything she does drives me crazy.

And just as my hands started to rise from her waist the door burst open and I broke away from Cammie's mouth with groan.

"Get off my god daughter" growled Solomon,

I froze and hurriedly jumped to my feet.

"That's better" He growled again "I was just coming to tell you guys that the next round begins after lunch. But now im gonna have to have a talk with Dr. Steve and Mrs Morgan about boys in girls rooms".

Solomon glared at me, and smirked.

It was a reflex reaction!

He slammed his door on the way out and Cammie groaned.

I pulled her to my feet and brought her into my arms and her head tucked under my chin into my nek.

"He's gonna kill me" she groaned.

I kissed her head, "No he wont" I replied.

"I guess, he will just keep me away from you instead" she moaned.

I gulped, he wouldn't…would he?

**Hey!**

**Sorry about not updating in ageeeeees!**

**I guess I've just been bored and haven't been bothered writing.**

**Okay, now can people send me lots of ideas for potential challenges for them to face.**

**It would help a lot!**

**And I'll promise to update more regulary!**

**Thanks!**

**Love**

**Memee-Bear **

**xoxo**

Cammie Zach

Bex Grant

Macey Ryan

Liz Jonas

Tina Jack

Eva William

Anna Chase

Mick Kyle

Courtney Sam


End file.
